The Second You Sleep
by ShixieL
Summary: Walau hatimu menjerit untuk tinggal dan tetap tidak memilih apapun, tetapi pada akhirnya.. Hidup itu adalah pilihan.. Tentang meninggalkan dan yang ditinggalkan..KiHyun (Desember Ceria)-(ceria but bit angsty.. well, yeah.)


**"The Second You Sleep"**

**KiHyun**

**Disclaimer : Only own some DVD(s), Concert tix(s) and stuffs. **

**Rated : with a pinch of mature content**

**For the sake of December ceria (tho it has angsty feeling, meheheheehehehe)**

**A/N : Ini hanya oneshot ntahlah yang ditulis berhubung saya sudah sumpek dengan laporan project yang harus dikirim ke EU, dan cuma diketik in less than one hour or so. Jadi kalau idenya shallow atau typo(s) terasa akrab banget, bisa dimaklumlah ya.**

Tangan Kyuhyun erat mencengkeram linen sutra yang sudah tak beraturan lagi. Buku jarinya memutih, dan pandangannya mengabur. Detik berlalu secepat jantungnya berpacu, buliran peluh membasahi dahinya, dan desahan serta erangan dan bunyi ranjang yang tergerak oleh dorongan dan aktivitas diatas benda mati itu menjadi suatu harmoni tersendiri.

Kulit bersentuhan dengan kulit,

Nafas saling beradu,

Hanya di saat-saat seperti ini Kyuhyun mampu merasakan bahwa orang yang sedang menyentuhnya itu benar-benar mencintainya. Hanya dengan inilah, saat kedua tubuh mereka sama-sama polos dan saling mencumbu, Kyuhyun merasakan dia benar-benar dicintai.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, nafasnya memburu. Kedua kakinya sudah tertopang di bahu Kibum.

Kedua tangan Kibum yang bertumpu di ranjang, bibir Kibum yang menempel di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda berapa bulan darinya. Rambutnya lengket berkeringat, otot punggungnya terlihat sedemikian rupa.

Kyuhyun mengerang,

Dan Kibum menggeram, keintiman mereka melebihi siapapun.

"Ki-Kibummie... I love you..." Desah Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Tidak akan pernah ada kata-kata 'I love you too' yang keluar dari mulut Kibum, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Tapi, hatinya tak bisa ingkar, dia begitu mencintai Kibum, apapun dan bagaimanapun itu. Walau semua orang akan menghujaninya dengan hujatan dan makian, meski bahkan jika ia harus dipandang sebagai pendosa dan manusia tak berharga dan menjijikkan, tapi cinta lah yang telah mengurungnya dan Kyuhyun dengan kedua kakinya telah memilih untuk melangkah menuju perangkap cinta itu sendiri.

Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan.

"Ahhh.."

"Mmmmh.."

Keduanya mengerang bersamaan. Menuju puncak kenikmatan tertinggi yang bisa ditawarkan oleh raga duniawi. Yang membedakan adalah bahwa yang satu memberi tanpa cinta, dan yang lainnya menerima dengan segenap jiwa walau tahu cintanya tak pernah terbalas.

Adilkah dunia?

You close your eyes  
>And leave me naked by your side<p>

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya, matanya bahkan tidak mencari mata Kyuhyun. Dia justru melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka berdua dan langsung berdiri, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Seakan dia telah tidur dengan seorang yang asing.

Kibum berdiri, mengambil celana boxer yang tercecer dilantai, dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi di pojok kamar hotel.

Selalu begini.

Hanya Kyuhyun yang tertinggal setelah aktivitas mereka. Apakah mereka baru saja bercinta?

Ya. Bagi Kyuhyun itu adalah bercinta, meski mungkin bagi Kibum, hal itu tidak lain hanyalah pemuas dahaga akan kebutuhan biologisnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit membuka mata, tubuh telanjangnya hanya ia tutupi dengan sehelai selimut tipis berbahan satin. Matanya menerawang langit-langit. Kehangatan tubuh itu menghilang, digantikan rasa jijik akan diri sendiri dan rasa pahit bahwa sekali lagi ia telah merendahkan dirinya untuk orang yang ia cintai.

You close the door so I can't see

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup, melahap sosok Kibum. Menelan sosok Kibum dari pandangan matanya. Dari jangkauannya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. 'why it hurts to love someone?'

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, hatinya sakit...

Sesedih inikah untuk sekedar mencintai seseorang?

Sedosa inikah untuk mencintai seseorang?

Bulir airmata itu tak urung jatuh juga, menetes di pipi Kyuhyun. Dia terisak pelan, sembari menopang tubuhnya yang gemetar. Semua nya terasa sangat kelabu.

The love you keep inside  
>The love you keep for me<br>It fills me up

Kibum berdiri diam, tubuh polosnya tegak berada di bawah shower. Tanpa berpikir apapun, diputarnya keran air dingin, mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya dengan temperatur bagai es.

Titik titik tajam air walau itu menyakiti kulitnya, namun itu juga membuat Kibum merasa pantas mendapatkan rasa sakit ini, untuk sekedar membangunkannya. Membangunkannya dari mimpi indah yang baru saja ia cicipi.

Namun,

Isakan itu tetap juga terdengar,

Isakan lirih Kyuhyun. Dan Kibum hanya bisa menggeram.

"Sial!"

"Brengsek sekali kau Kibum." Umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ayal kepalan tangannya menghantam dinding kamar mandi.

Sesakit inikah melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai tersakiti?

Tetapi, Kibum tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi.

Dan Kibum tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, walau membisikkan kata cinta atau merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam lengannya, karena itu justru akan semakin menyakiti mereka berdua.

Memusingkan bukan?

Disaat kau mencintai seseorang, namun kau tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa cinta itu padanya, ketika satu-satunya hal yang ia harapkan adalah cintamu.

Hidup memang guyonan.

Dan Kibum adalah komedian.

Sedang cinta nya lelucon. Sebuah lelucon tragis yang bahkan membuatmu tak memiliki hak untuk menangis.

It fills me up so I can't see  
>The love you keep inside<br>The love you keep for me

Kyuhyun duduk terpekur memandang lantai.. kaki telanjangnya tak terbungkus apapun, hanya kemeja kebesaran yang melapisi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Kedua tangannya ia tautkan dipangkuannya, dan tatapan matanya yang terluka hampis saja membuat Kibum berdecak.

Tetapi Kibum memilih diam, melangkah perlahan bagai singa yang hendak memangsa, penuh perhitungan walau jauh dilubuk hatinya, tidak ada yang ingin lakukan selain mendatangi Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya sekali lagi.

Kibum menghela nafas.

Pikirannya sudah mulai gila.

Siluet tubuh Kyuhyun, pahanya yang tersinari sedikit cahaya lampu malam yang mengintip dari jendela kamar, serta surai rambutnya yang masih acak acakan dan wangi tubuhnya yang menguar, berpadu dengan sisa keintiman mereka mampu membuat akal sehat Kibum menghilang ditelan bumi. Kibum meraih kemejanya. Hendak bersiap, sebelum tangan putih pucat itu mencekal tangannya.

Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Seperti rapuh, menggigit bibirnya, dan tatapan mata berwarna coklat itu mampu menghanyutkan siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"Tinggalah..." Bisiknya parau.

"Tinggalah hanya untuk malam ini saja... Kumohon.." Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain sudah mencengkeram lengan Kibum.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kibum, Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dan entah dengan keberanian dari mana ia memulai, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kibum. Bibir Kibum sama dinginnya dengan bibirnya.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, hanya dengan bibir saling menempel. Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak isakannya sendiri, ia hanya tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh Kibum sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Satu tangan Kibum akhirnya bergerak, memerangkap tengkuk leher Kyuhyun, melumat dan menyesap, mencium dengan penuh hasrat. Tidak lagi sekaku tadi, Kibum membuka matanya, menatap raut wajah Kyuhyun, dan kembali memejamkan bola matanya, dan menciumnya seakan tak ingin ciuman itu untuk berhenti.

"Cintai aku lagi.." Bisik Kyuhyun disela-sela lumatan mereka.

Dan siapakah Kibum untuk menolak hal itu?

I stay to watch you fade away  
>I dream of you tonight<br>Tomorrow you'll be gone

Fajar masih belum datang...

Deru nafas dan detak jantung Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah mulai kembali beraturan. Dalam hitungan jam, mereka akan terpisah, mereka harus berpisah.

Salah satu dari mereka harus pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

Tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi.

Karena itulah hidup, tentang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan, tentang memilih walau tidak memiliki pilihan. Kibum diam menatap pintu, punggungnya menghadap Kyuhyun, membiarkan mata Kyuhyun memandang lekat figurnya, mengerti hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk tetap membuat Kyuhyun mampu untuk bertrahan memandanginya.

Sungguh, Kyuhyunpun ingin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di perut Kibum, menyalurkan hangat tubuh mereka. Namun, itu bukanlah hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Tidak jika... mereka harus terpisah..

Beberapa menit lagi...

It gives me time to stay  
>To watch you fade away<br>I dream of you tonight  
>Tomorrow you'll be gone<br>I wish by God you'd stay

"Kibummie..." Bisik Kyuhyun, entah mengapa dia masih tidak bisa merelakan nasib... Takdir kejam yang menginginkan mereka untuk terpisah.

Takdir jahanam yang membuatnya tidak bisa berada di dekapan Kibumnya..

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya dengan gusar,

Ia tidak ingin tertiudur, seberapa lelahnya ia...

Ia tak ingin mengorbankan sekejap matapun ... Ini mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya mereka bersama...

Bibir itu bergetar.. Kibum.. Kibum.. Kibum... jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang.. Tidak.. jangan tidur.. akau tak mau tidur.. aku tak mau... Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya ia menggapai punggung Kibum dan membenamkan kepalanya disana. Menikmati pelukannya. Tapi..

I stay awake  
>I stay awake and watch you breathe<br>I stay awake and watch you fly  
>Away into the night<br>Escaping through a dream  
>I stay to watch you fade away<p>

Bagaikan mampu mendengar suara jeritan batin Kyuhyun,

Kibum bergerak, membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini kedua bola mata kelamnya menatap Kyuhyun, mata sembab Kyuhyun yang panik.

Tangannya yang berotot walau tak begitu kekar merengkuh Kyuhyun, satu tangannya terulur, ibu jarinya mengusap tetesan bening di pipi putih Kyuhyun. "Uljima... Uljimma..." Bisik Kibum perlahan.

Tatapannya melembut, penuh kepedihan. Mereka tahu apa yang ada didepan mereka, apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Jangan menangis Kyu..."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

Kenapa...

Jika saja..

Andai saja...

Terlalu menyakitkan...

Sesak...

I dream of you tonight  
>Tomorrow you'll be gone<br>It gives me time to stay  
>To watch you fade away<br>I dream of you tonight  
>Tomorrow you'll be gone<br>I wish by God you'd stay

Hey...  
>Stay...<p>

"Tidak bisakah aku memintamu untuk tinggal... Disini? Disisiku...?"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa... Pinta lah apapun, akan kukabulkan.. tapi.. sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk tinggal.. aku tidak bisa.. Kyu..."

Tidak bisakah Tuhan mengabulkan doaku?...

Mereka tahu,, ini akan terjadi...

Saat inilah sebuah akhir yang harus mereka jalani...

I stay to watch you fade away  
>I dream of you tonight<br>Tomorrow you'll be gone  
>It gives me time to stay<br>To watch you fade away  
>I dream of you tonight<p>

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Kibum mulai mengukir indah wajah Kyuhyun dalam benaknya, menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam kotak emas pandora.

Karena esok... dia harus menghapus semua jejak mereka tanpa sisa...

Harus memupus semua yang bahkan belum pernah ia pupuk, hanya sekedar benih yang tanpa sengaja menyubur karena sentuhan semesta, dan ironisnya, semesta pulalah yang merenggutnya...

Kalau boleh jujur, Kibum sudah tak kuasa lagi menghitung berapa kali ia menginginkan Kyuhyun, memilikinya meski hanya dalam deru angin malam. Kar4ena disetiap mentari datang dan matanya terbuka, memutus mimpi yang ia rengkuh, maka kenyataan tak selalu memiliki esensi yang sama dengan mimpinya.

Dan kali ini, ia pun berharap... semoga saat nanti mereka terpisah, Kyuhyun akan tetap hadir di mimpinya, menyebut namanya, mendesahkan namanya, bernafas dengan namanya... Sesederhana itu..

.

.

.

.

"This is the final boarding call for passenger, Kibum Kim, booked on flight 372A to Los Angeles. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Kibum Kim. Thank you."

Kibum meremas passport dan visa yang digenggamnya, langkahnya cepat tanpa mengindahkan kanan maupun kiri. Meski di benaknya, bayangan Kyuhyun menari-nari dengan sangat hebat, membuat Kibum harus mengerahkan segala daya agar ia tidak berbalik lari dan menculik Kyuhyun, membawanya ke tempat mereka bisa bebas bernafas.

Tomorrow you'll be gone  
>It gives me time to stay<br>To watch you fade away

Pesawat Korean Air 17 dengan nomor penerbangan 372A itu mulai mengudara, membumbung tinggi...

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap landasan pesawat yang sudah kosong...

Atau menatap langit? Dimana pesawat yang membawa orang terkasihnya jauh dari dirinya... hingga burung besi itu hanya terlihat seperti titik kecil...

Kyuhyun merengkuh dirinya sendiri...

Dingin...

I dream of you tonight  
>Tomorrow you'll be gone<br>I wish by God you'd stay  
>Stay<br>Stay  
>Stay...<p>

"Hey, sayang.. kau tidak apa?"

Tanya lelaki yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Namun Kyuhyun tidak membalas, hanya anggukan lemah.

Sepasang cincin Cartier terpasang di jari manis keduanya, "Pasti berat bagimu ya, ini pertama kalinya kalian terpisah kan?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil meraih Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke pelukannya. Kyuhyun bergetar, karena dingin yang ia rasakan sudah mulai memasuki relung hatinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau terpisah dengan Kibum kan? Pasti sulit, apalagi kalian kembar dan tak pernah berjauhan selama 26 tahun ini. Tenang saja, baby... Kalau kau merindukannya, kita bisa berlibur di LA jika kau mau..."

Ucap laki-laki tinggi itu sembari mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun "Sekaligus berbulan madu mungkin?" Kelakarnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam...

_**I wish by God you'd stay**_

_**Walau hatimu menjerit untuk tinggal dan tetap tidak memilih apapun, tetapi pada akhirnya.. Hidup itu adalah pilihan.. Tentang meninggalkan dan yang ditinggalkan..**_

.

.

.


End file.
